


sweet little baby in a world full of pain

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [44]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, think that's everything, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke gets a little too handsy during movie night. calum has to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	sweet little baby in a world full of pain

**Author's Note:**

> this is. something. this is entirely [brooke's](http://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com) fault. she gave me the idea. she started talking about [the belt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EVLDWoyUcAAimC4.jpg). it spiraled from there. this is a the prompt "then what do you suggest" from [emily](http://pixiegrl.tumblr.com). thank you to brooke for proofreading. i would say i'm sorry but i'm not.
> 
> title is from RIP 2 My Youth by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke is pretty sure this movie has been going on for a very long time now. 

He’s trying his hardest to pay attention, he really is, but the longer he’s forced to sit here through this incredibly dull action movie, the less patience he has. Luke really tries his hardest to be interested in things Calum is interested in, he does, since Calum will always sit and watch terrible reality tv with him and too many Lifetime movies. But sitting through _Mission Impossible_ number one billion and having to look at Tom Cruise’s unattractive face for what feels like an eternity? Luke thinks he might be in hell. 

When Luke gets too bored, especially pressed up against Calum like this, his brain starts to wander into the gutter a little bit. He hums as he presses his face into Calum’s neck, leaving a couple of small kisses over the skin there as he slides his hand over his abdomen. Calum makes a small hum of approval, not paying too much attention to Luke as his focus is solely on the film. Luke makes a tiny noise of protest, knowing deep down he wants Calum’s attention on him, not on the terrible movie on the screen in front of them. He sighs as he nips against Calum’s collarbone, his hand moving a little further south, resting on Calum’s thigh through his jeans as he sucks a tiny mark into it. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Calum hums quietly, eyes narrowing as he looks over to Luke. Luke blinks innocently up at Calum, eyelashes brushing over his cheekbones as he rests his chin on Calum’s shoulder. He’s good at feigning innocence like this, but Calum rarely ever falls for it. 

“Nothing,” he hums quietly. His hand squeezes his thigh gently again, pink lips turning up into a grin as he smiles at Calum. Calum frowns a little bit, looking down at Luke’s hand and then back up at his face. Luke’s still trying to feign innocence, dropping his head back onto Calum’s shoulder as his hand squeezes a third time. 

“Luke, you know what you’re doing,” he says shortly. “And if you don’t stop, you know what’s going to happen.” Luke just bats his eyes at Calum, eyes turning back to the tv as he pretends to pay attention. It doesn’t take long before his hand starts to wander, sliding slowly over the crotch of his pants. Calum narrows his eyes again, hand grabbing at Luke’s wrist to stop it from moving, giving him a knowing look. 

“Calum,” he whines a little bit, pouting up at him. “I’m just bored. This movie is boring. I just want to have a little fun.” Calum raises an eyebrow at him before smirking slightly, his other hand sliding over Luke’s jaw as he tilts his head up towards him as Luke whimpers softly.

“Alright then,” he hums. “You like not listening to my warnings? You wanna misbehave?” Luke shakes his head. “Bedroom. I’ll be there in two minutes. You better be ready for me so you can show me what a good boy you can be.” Luke swallows a little bit before nodding slightly, and Calum lets him go, watching him with a bitten lip as he goes, admiring Luke’s ass in the tight pants he’s wearing. 

Luke makes his way into the bedroom, pulling his clothes off and setting them neatly in the hamper, not wanting to make too much of a mess. He’s not certain what he’s in for, but if Calum’s tone and the grip he had on Luke were a telltale sign of anything, he knew he was definitely in for something. 

Luke climbs onto the bed once he’s fully undressed, knowing to face away from the door as he sits, a little antsy and fidgeting with his fingers. Waiting is always the hardest part, even when he knows Calum won’t be far behind. He never leaves him waiting too long -- just long enough to keep him on edge. 

He lets out a sigh when he hears the door open and then shut again, feeling a little settled by the presence of Calum in the room. He hears the rustling sound of Calum pulling his shirt off, followed by the sound of his belt, and Luke freezes a little bit at the noise. He bites his lip, doing his best not to look back at Calum, to see what he’s doing, but he knows doing so will just result in more of a punishment than he’s probably already earned himself. He can see Calum set the belt down next to him on the bed, the buckle shining a little bit in the lighting of the room, and he swallows a little harder than he means to. Calum slides his hand down the curvature of Luke’s back, humming to himself. 

“All fours, pretty boy,” he states. Luke does as he’s asked, knowing better than not to listen now. He moves from his knees onto his hands as well, eyes fixated on the wall. He hears Calum pick up the belt, the buckle jingling just enough to send a shiver up his spine. “You know what happens when good boys like you misbehave?” He feels one of Calum’s warm hands slide over the swell of his ass, and he shudders a little at the feeling, leaning back into his touch instinctively. 

“They get punished,” he sighs softly, eyes sliding shut at the gentle contact. Calum pulls his hand back, and Luke chokes back the whine that builds in the back of his throat. Calum drags the leather of the belt over his skin, and Luke lets out a quiet noise, the fabric cold against his skin and a stark contrast to Calum’s hand. 

“That’s right,” he hums softly. “How many do you think you deserve, hm?” Luke swallows, biting his lip as he tries to think of an answer that’s going to appease Calum. 

“Ten?” he offers, sounding smaller than he means to. He can feel the look that Calum is giving him through the back of his head at his hesitation. “Ten,” he repeats, voice more sure the second time. 

“Ten is a good number,” Calum replies. “Can you count for me, baby? Can’t lose track now.” Luke nods a little bit. “Tell me you can count for me, Luke.”

“I can count for you,” he repeats, fingers pressing into the mattress eagerly. 

“Good boy,” he praises, and Luke smiles a little bit. “And what do we say if it’s too much?” 

“Red,” he says. “Yellow to slow down. Green to go ahead.” Calum leans forward and presses a kiss to Luke’s shoulder, and Luke smiles again at the tiny affection. 

“That’s right, baby,” he hums. He lightly drags the belt over his skin again, sending another shiver up Luke’s spine. Luke’s bottom lip catches between his teeth, leaning heavily forward as he waits for the first contact. Calum’s always been good at being a tease in his own right, and likes keeping Luke on his toes, just on the precipice of anticipation. 

Luke must have been holding his breath because he lets one out as the taut leather lands across his skin, a soft whine escaping his mouth at the sting it leaves behind. “One,” he counts easily, taking a breath and grasping at the sheets for something to ground him. He feels Calum run his hand over his sore skin afterwards, soothing over the irritation before repeating the motion to the opposite side of his ass. “Fuck, two,” he hisses, the stinging a little more intense this time as he bites his lip. 

“You’re doing such a good job, baby,” Calum hums softly, hand rubbing over his skin gently. Luke just whines in reply, ass moving back against his gentle touch as he braces himself for the next one. 

“Thank you, sir,” he says softly, keeping his eyes forward. He can nearly hear the grin on Calum’s face without looking back at him, and he lets out a low moan when he lands another blow with the belt, swallowing hard at the sting afterwards. “Three.” Calum leans forward to press a kiss to the back of Luke’s neck before landing another one, and Luke’s vision is already blurry from the stinging and the overwhelming sensation. “Four.” 

“You sure you can handle ten, baby?” Calum asks softly, his hand soothing over his skin again. Luke whimpers at the warm feeling of his hand over his stinging skin, catching his bottom lip between his teeth again. “What color are you right now?”

“Green, I’m green,” Luke says breathily. “I can handle ten, I can do ten for you. I want to be a good boy for you, please…” Calum nods a little bit, dragging the belt over Luke’s sore skin slowly and eliciting a loud moan from his mouth. “Please, I can do it…” 

“That’s right, baby, beg for me,” Calum hums a little bit. “Tell me how much of a good boy you can be for me.” He smirks as he whips the belt against the back of Luke’s thighs, a high pitched whine coming from the back of his throat as he digs his fingers into the mattress in an effort to not wince too hard. 

“Five,” he pants. “Please, Calum, I’ll be so good for you… I can handle anything from you, I trust you…” Calum softens a little bit at Luke’s words, his fingers slowly sliding over the red, blue, and purple blooming over Luke’s white skin where he’d hit him with the belt. He presses his fingers into the flesh of his ass, and Luke whines loudly, pleasure and pain mixing easily as he bites his tongue to hold back any curses he wants to direct towards Calum in this moment. Calum pulls his hand back, pulling the belt between his hands, the slapping noise of leather on leather sending another shiver down Luke’s spine. 

“My good boy,” he hums again, moving a hand to follow along the curve of Luke’s spine, giving him a moment of peace before he lashes the belt against his skin again. Luke moans in response, uttering out a messy ‘six’ as he fists at the sheets, doing a fairly good job of keeping his composure. Calum’s lips upturn into a smirk as he whips the belt against his ass twice in succession, and Luke’s knees nearly buckle underneath the pressure.

“Fuck,” he curses loudly, and there’s tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Seven, eight…” He has to take a breath, catch his composure for a moment, keep up this facade of being able to take whatever Calum decides to dish out for him. 

“Color?” Calum asks carefully, placing a knee on the bed, the whole mattress dipping underneath the pressure from him. 

“Yellow,” Luke warns, trying to will away the tears in his eyes. “Only two more, I can take it, Calum, I want to be good for you.” Luke can hear him set the belt down and feels the bed dip under his full weight as Calum takes his face into his hands. His whole face is red with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, and he swallows as Calum’s thumb comes up to brush a tear out of his eyes. 

“You’ve been so good for me, baby, I think eight will do,” he says. “Why don’t you get comfortable and I can make you feel good?” Luke looks up at Calum like he might have hung the moon and the stars in the sky, but he sees the belt on the floor and his mind is suddenly flooded with another idea entirely. 

“No,” he hums defiantly. Calum raises an eyebrow at him, Luke’s face still cradled in his hands. 

“No?” he asks curiously. “Then what do you suggest?” Luke’s pink mouth turns up into a smirk as he darts his tongue out to chase after Calum’s thumb, sucking the tip of it into his mouth easily as he gives him a wide eyed smile. 

“Want you to fuck my face with your belt around my neck.” Calum lets out a soft groan when the words come out of Luke’s mouth, biting his lip as Luke just grins around his thumb, running his tongue along the pad of it teasingly. 

“Fuck, Luke,” he says with a shake of his head. “I forget how easily you bounce back.” Luke just giggles around him, letting his thumb go with a pop. 

“So? Can I have it?” he asks with a bat of his lashes. Calum sighs as he moves off the bed, retrieving the belt off of the floor. 

“Come here. On your knees, baby.” Luke clambers off of the bed, doing as Calum asks as he kneels on the floor. The hardwood of the floor hurts his knees, and his heels are pressing into his sore, bruised ass as he looks up at Calum expectantly. Calum shakes his head a little bit at the way Luke looks like this -- he’s painfully hard, he can tell just from looking at him, the man’s practically gagging for him like this. Calum loops the belt around Luke’s neck carefully, hooking it just tight enough for some pressure but not so tight that it’s going to choke him, grabbing the extra length and tugging at it like a lead. His hand slides under Luke’s jaw, tilting it up towards him. He undoes his pants with his other hand, pulling his hard cock from his pants as he looks down at Luke. 

Luke keeps his gaze up to Calum, eyes darting down for only a moment when he pulls himself free to get eyes on his cock if only for a beat before coming back up. They’re so filled with love and adoration for Calum, even after he’s just beat his ass so ruthlessly he’d made him _cry_ , and Calum thinks he’s so fucking in love with him right now. “Open up, baby.” Luke opens his mouth eagerly, tongue sticking out for Calum easily, expecting a cock in his mouth. Calum just leans down and spits messily into Luke’s mouth, and Luke just whines in return, swallowing what Calum gives him before sticking his tongue back out. “God, you’re such a good fucking boy… you’re so fucking good for me, baby… My good little fucking slut…” Luke whines again, looking up at Calum with needy eyes.

“Calum,” he whines impatiently. Calum tugs at the belt around his neck, and Luke moans softly, letting his mouth hang open again for him as Calum taps the head of his cock against Luke’s tongue easily a few times before pressing in almost all the way. Luke nearly gags around him, but he moans easily, the feeling of Calum filling his mouth like this as he gently tugs at the belt overwhelming in the best way. 

Calum pauses there, the feeling of the back of Luke’s throat against the tip of his cock sending a shiver up his spine as he buries one of his hands into Luke’s curls. Luke moans around him, sending vibrations up his length as Calum looks down at him, maintaining eye contact as he starts to move his cock in and out of his mouth the same way he would his ass, living for the gagging noises Luke makes when he hits the back of his throat. 

“Such a good fucking little slut for me, Luke,” he hums, tugging gently at the belt again as he presses all the way back. Luke gags a little more, nose pressed up against Calum’s stomach easily as he breathes through it, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. Calum pulls back and Luke coughs a few times, mouth red and shiny with spit as he blinks tears out of his blue eyes. 

“I’m your good little slut,” he replies, voice raspy from having a cock shoved down his throat. Calum grabs his face roughly, spitting into his open mouth again as Luke whines. 

“That’s right,” Calum replies. He tugs at the belt again, tapping his spit covered cock against Luke’s lips again and Luke opens back up for him easily. Calum slides back into Luke’s mouth with a low groan, Luke whining around him. Calum presses his fingers into Luke’s curls as he tugs on them in time with the belt, rocking his hips back and forth into Luke’s mouth. 

Luke’s a little overwhelmed and horny at this point, taking Calum easily into his throat, moaning around him, and one of his hands moves to lazily fist at his own hard cock as he moans around him. His eyes slide shut at the contact, and Calum is quick to notice, pulling himself free from Luke’s mouth and tugging roughly at the belt, and Luke wheezes softly at the pressure. It’s going to be a week of turtlenecks after this, he thinks to himself as he whines up at him, biting his wet bottom lip. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Calum asks, tone firm as he looks down and Luke lets go of his cock. Luke whimpers softly, and Calum tugs at the belt again, eliciting a soft, strangled moan from him. “Answer me.”

“I-I just wanted to touch…” he says softly, tears in his eyes again. “I-I’m sorry…” Calum lets go of the belt, undoing it from Luke’s neck and Luke whines at the loss of it. 

“On the bed,” he demands. Luke looks up at him with pleading eyes, and Calum’s eyes just narrow. “Bed, slut.” Luke nods, defeated, clambering back onto the bed, sitting on his knees at the edge as he waits for further instruction from Calum. “On your back.” 

“Yes, sir,” he says softly, laying back against the pillows on his back, watching Calum carefully. Calum digs around the bedside table quickly to pull the lube out, tossing it onto the bed before climbing up next to Luke. 

“Hands,” he asks, giving Luke a look. Luke whines as he offers his hands up to Calum, biting his lip as Calum pins them over his head, securing them with the belt against the headboard. Luke tugs at it gently, whining a little bit as he looks at Calum, mouth still wet and pink as he pouts at him. “Don’t you give me that look, you started this.” He pauses for a beat. “Color?” 

“Green,” Luke says eagerly, voice still rough. Calum hums with approval as he presses a kiss against Luke’s temple before settling between his legs. He grabs one of the pillows from the head of the bed, scooting it gently underneath Luke’s ass to make it a little easier on the both of them. Luke hisses softly at the feeling of the fabric moving against his sore skin, and Calum eases a hand over his thigh slowly, pressing a kiss to his knee. 

“Gonna get you nice and ready,” Calum says softly. “Then I’m going to fuck some sense into you.” Luke whines at the words, tugging at the belt around his wrists hopelessly before deflating against the mattress with a little bit of a pout. “You keep up the attitude, I’m going to leave you here until you’ve learned your lesson.” Luke’s attitude suddenly turns, opting to not be left tied up and horny in bed as he looks down at Calum.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. “I’ll be good, I promise…” Calum hums in response, drizzling some lube on his fingers as he looks up at Luke, circling his hole with the fingertip. Luke shudders at the cold feeling of the lube around him like that, biting his lip as he watches Calum as best he can from where he’s stuck. 

“That’s right,” Calum says, giving Luke a slight smirk as he slowly presses his finger into him. Luke whines softly as he watches him, the feeling of the intrusion sending a shiver up his spine but nowhere near unwelcome, the finger sliding in easily. Luke bites his lip, and Calum gives him a stern look. “Luke? Did you prep yourself already?” Luke’s cheeks flush as he bites his lip. 

“I… a little…” he mumbles softly. “Before you got home…” Calum tsks at him, shaking his head as he presses a second finger inside of Luke easily, earning a loud moan from him. 

“Such a little slut that you _expected_ me to fuck you tonight,” he says with a shake of his head, letting his two fingers sit for a moment as he looks up at Luke. Luke whines in reply, moving his hips a little to get Calum to start spreading his fingers, moving them in any way, and Calum just replies by holding Luke’s hip down with his hand. “Luke. Don’t make me bind your feet too.” Luke just whines in protest, but stops his moving, despite how much his body is screaming for it. 

Calum takes his sweet time fully opening Luke up, pressing soft kisses to the inside of his thighs but not touching his cock, moving his fingers achingly slow to really open Luke up. By the time he slides the third finger in, just barely moving them as he smirks up at Luke from between his thighs, Luke thinks he might just start crying from how overstimulated he is. His lip is bitten red from keeping it between his teeth and his throat is sore from all the whining and the thorough throat fucking he’s already gotten this evening. He thinks if this goes on for much longer, he might just cum because he _thinks_ too hard about getting fucked. 

“Cal,” he groans, wrists tugging lightly at the belt and trying his hardest not to move his hips down against his hand. “Cal, please, I’m prepped enough, please, can you fuck me? I’m being so good for you, I just… I need it, please…” He sounds so desperate, so whiny, so unmistakably submissive in the moment that Calum just has to chuckle a little bit. He pulls his three fingers from Luke, looking up at him as he reaches over to the bedside table for a condom. 

“Tell me what you want,” Calum says plainly, ripping open the package and rolling it onto his cock slowly. Luke whines in reply, and Calum has to give him another stern look. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Luke says plainly, a whine still in the edges of his voice. “I want you to make me cum. Show me how I’m your good little slut.” Calum groans at the filth rolling easily off of Luke’s tongue, shaking his head almost in disbelief. He drizzles some lube over his covered cock, stroking himself a few times to warm it before putting a little more around Luke’s hole for good measure. He lines himself up, pressing his head gently against Luke’s stretched hole as he makes eye contact with him again. 

“You ready?” he asks softly. Luke nods, and his head rolls back as Calum presses inside of him, wrists pulling at the belt again. He moans loudly, the feeling of Calum fully inside of him driving him insane as Calum bottoms out, his hands sliding over Luke’s thighs. Calum groans at the way Luke’s heat grips him, leaning up to kiss Luke messily on the mouth. “You feel so good, fuck…” 

“Fuck, Calum…” Luke whines, and he wishes he could slide his hands all over Calum’s body while he slowly starts to fuck up into him. Luke’s already so dangerously close to the edge just from the amount of stimulation he’s gotten tonight, he’s not certain how long he’s going to last now. He can feel his wrists starting to become sore as he tugs at the belt again, wanting to get his hands on Calum, but he just whines in reply instead, his hips moving down against Calum’s as he starts to fuck into him. 

“Who’s my good little slut?” Calum asks, hand ghosting over Luke’s cock lightly. Luke moans shamelessly loud at the slight contact, his dick already leaking precome. “Such a fucking slut, look at you, you’re already going to fucking come…”

“I’m your good little slut,” Luke cries in response, tears in the corners of his eyes from how incredibly turned on he is by all of this. Calum deems that a good enough answer, taking Luke’s cock into his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, Calum…” 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” he asks, angling his hips a little bit to press into that spot. Luke cries out again, tears streaming down his cheeks as he nods. “Come on, ask me if you can. You need to get permission first.” 

“Can I p-please come,” he sobs, looking down at Calum. Calum just nods, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the head of Luke’s cock as he makes eye contact with him. 

“Come for me, baby boy,” he says firmly, and Luke’s a mess of curses and tears as he tumbles over the edge, painting his stomach with come as he lets go. Calum groans at the way Luke clenches down around him, picking up his pace before he’s coming too, Luke still crying from the intensity of it all mixed with the stimulation of getting fucked after cumming. 

Calum pulls out and makes work of the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash bin before leaning up and undoing the belt from around Luke’s wrists. He tosses it to the floor before kissing each of Luke’s reddened wrists gently, setting Luke’s arms back down by his sides as he brushes damp blond curls out of his face. Luke just hums in reply, tears still gently streaming over his cheeks as he looks up at Calum, clearly dazed. 

“Want me to run you a bath?” he asks softly, hand stroking his cheek. “You did such a good job, baby, I’m so proud of you…” Luke leans into the touch of his hand, letting his eyes flutter shut. Calum thinks to himself that Luke looks absolutely angelic right now -- fucked out with his curls wild around his face, soft and pliant from an intense orgasm. He was positively glowing (and not just from the tears that Calum was wiping from his cheeks). 

“Bath sounds nice,” he hums softly. “Thank you… Love you…” Calum chuckles softly as he presses a light kiss into Luke’s curls, pulling his underwear back on and taking one last look at the belt. 

“Love you too,” he hums softly, eyes still on it as he heads towards the bathroom. Who knew a belt could be so handy?

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
